


A dance of the heart

by Sillysbarka16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is self conscious, Ball in their honour, Chat loves Ladybug, F/M, Formal guests, Ladybug loves Chat Noir, Ladynoir dancing, Marinette cat help herself, Personal fears of reveal, Surprise it's a reveal fic, Too many puns I'm so sorry, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have been invited to be the guests of honors to an upcoming ball for the youth of Paris. Ladybug worries about being the center of attention and Chat is a fantastic dancer.<br/>Marinette finds out her class loves Ladynoir. Yes, Alya gets great proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dance of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is my first official Ladynoir contribution, and I have to say the two in costumes are my favorite in the love square (good Marichat goes a long way however!). So this is my first, certainly won't be the last, and I loved writing it so much, I just hope you all love reading it.  
> Onto business, I've edited this myself whilst also having my best friend look at it, who did an excellent job, she just missed a couple things and I mostly fixed them. Besides that, for the Miraculous fan she is, she doesn't read many fics so if anyone wants to give her a mention and tell her what she's missing out on I'd appreciate that, might make my life easier. Besides that she thinks this is the best fic from Ladynoir she's read, clearly she's never read Heartstrings. If you haven't read that do it.

The ball was to be held in honour of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Everyone was invited, everyone attending. It was all anyone talked about at school, the excitement of being able to attend a youth ball with the two heroes of Paris. There were two students who weren’t attending, both for personal reasons, their best friends promising to take photos for them, make it feel as though they were there.

Marinette and Alya were sitting together during their lunch break, discussing the ball obviously, but for completely different reasons than anyone else, considering Marinette couldn’t attend and Alya ran the Lady Blog, the only blog in Paris to capture Ladybug in every moment she was there.

The two girls chatted excitedly about the prospect of meeting the superheros at the dance. Marinette was always careful not to expose herself, but she really didn’t have to worry. Alya was always spurting off random nonsense which really never lead to herself anyway. That, and Marinette and Ladybug were so different. The confident, strong woman who fought akuma’s would never be compared to the shy, klutz school girl who crushed on one boy and could barely speak to him.

Marinette was a designer, and Alya was proud to be wearing a dress made by her best friend. The girl had asked immediately when she found out the dates, and Marinette was three steps ahead of her, already having heard from the mayor when the ball would be, decided to make the dress for her best friend first. She’d finished the gown, having told Alya it was a work in progress of course, which allowed an excuse for spending time on her own gown. She couldn’t show up to a _ball_ wearing only her superhero costume. She’d talked to Tikki, who said it was possible to maintain some features of her transformation whilst wearing something completely different, so the girl was going to.

“I can’t believe your parents are making you leave town the night of the ball...” Alya commented. Yes, that was Marinette’s excuse. Her parents were leaving for the weekend and weren’t aware there was a ball, so she was safe there.

Marinette shrugged. “They wanted a family trip together and that was the only weekend something important wasn’t on at the bakery.” Realistically, her parents had booked a relaxing weekend at an uptown hotel with a fancy restaurant they had been discussing for a while.

Alya gave her a defeated look, as she did every time this conversation would happen. A surprising amount, considering Marinette never changed her answer. “Either way, you miss out on meeting Ladybug.” She taunted.

Marinette pretended to be down, as she usually did. Her best friend was the keeper of the lady blog, so she feigned interest even if it meant risking herself. “That’s ok, I’m pretty sure you’ll be enough for her.” she teased.

Alya gasped in fake horror. “I’ll have you know I have met Ladybug before, she even knows my blog.” She grinned.

“She must be crazy.” Marinette noted, laughing as her friend spluttered to defend the hero.

“I’ll have you know Ladybug is an amazing hero, and without her we’d have a lower security.”

“What about Chat Noir?” Marinette snickered, knowing her feelings on the black cat. Just as the words had left her mouth, she saw Adrien and Nino stop walking past, clearly listening in to the conversation. Alya hadn’t noticed, and went on her usual spiel about the unlucky cat.

“Chat Noir has more bad luck than I’ve ever seen, I don’t know why Ladybug puts up with him, and all he does is hinder.” Alya said. Marinette saw a brief look of sadness wash through Adrien’s eyes, but she must have imagined it, because as soon as she saw it, it was gone and the model put on his usual cheery face.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Come on, you know more than any one that Ladybug needs Chat Noir. She wouldn’t be able to fight without him.” Adrien looked directly at her in surprise, hearing someone defend the unlucky cat.

Alya watched her for a moment, before leaning back. “She could, just take a while yes. Besides, we need Chat for all those Ladynoir shippers.” This was news to Marinette, and apparently Adrien. They both stared at Alya for an explanation, as did Nino, sitting with the group unexpectedly.

Alya sighed dramatically, as though the very topic was tedious. “Do you even look at the comments on the blog?” Marinette shook her head sheepishly. Alya rolled her eyes. “Well, lots of people want to see Ladybug and Chat Noir together. From what I can tell, it’s only a matter of time, the poor guy is head over heels for her.”

Both Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help the light blush spread across their cheeks, which both Nino and Alya took completely differently. Nino laughed, giving Adrien a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, dude. I’ll keep an eye on them at the dance for you.” Apparently there was an underlying meaning to his words, one which Adrien understood, yet Marinette could not gather.

The teens all jumped at the sound of the bell. Marinette dusted herself off, helping her best friend to her feet. Adrien also helped his best friend up and they walked to the same class, having physics together as per usual. Marinette found her spot behind the blonde and couldn’t help but wonder if he actually had a photoshoot outside of town on the night of the ball or if he just didn’t want to attend. She couldn’t think of why someone such as him wouldn’t want to attend such an amazing event, publicity and otherwise. Maybe she could understand why he didn’t want to go, considering he’d had enough popularity and photo shoots in his lifetime. It did mean the attention would be solely on Ladybug and Chat Noir, but so long as her cat was there, she knew they could face it.

* * *

 

  
The night of the ball had finally arrived. The school had given its students the day off, knowing if they didn’t, nobody would attend anyway. Marinette was pleased, her parents already having left and her dress finished. She’d given Alya her dress the previous day (“Oh my gosh, Marinette this is amazing!”) and was able to worry about the finishing touches to her own outfit. Like her shoes, hair, makeup. That sort of thing.

Marinette had planned for three hours of getting ready. What she hadn’t planned for was that an hour before the dance, Alya sent a text saying people were already gathered. Marinette hurried to check her watch, before looking at Tikki worriedly. The little Kwami couldn’t do anything to help, not having received a message from Chat Noir about her lateness. She knew it started in an hour, she still had heaps of time. She breathed deeply, people were so anxious sometimes.

The Kwami was a big help to Marinette, passing her hair pins to aid in the braid, doing up a bow at the back of her dress and making sure everything was in top shape. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked the small ladybug.

Tikki blushed, laughing easily as she looked at Marinette’s dress. They both knew she wouldn’t be able to put it on until she was transformed, otherwise she wouldn’t be able to keep it.

“Come on, come on. You’ll be late, you still have to walk there.” Tikki rushed, pushing her towards the dress.

Marinette laughed. “Alright Tikki, let’s do this.” Tikki whispered a quick good luck to Marinette before Marinette cried “Spots on!” and they were transforming into the familiar heroine Paris loved. Marinette quickly removed her suit, changing her undergarments to the ones she’d bought specifically for the dress (her parents had been surprised to see her buy something that wasn’t fabric for a change... and shocked that it was lingerie!).

The superhero gently slipped into her new dress, careful not to rip the seams, or mess her hair. She knew buttons would have been an issue at the back, even if they were more fitting for the garment, however she wasn’t able to do them up herself, and she couldn’t trust others to do it for her. Marinette zipped the back of the dress, tucking the zip into the flap she’d made to hide it. She pulled the shawl down from the hanger, draping the red, warm fabric over her shoulders to keep her warm.

Marinette buckled up her silver shoes, heels but not too high allowing movement. They were sparkly, sandal like shoes she loved to pieces. They matched her floor length gown stunningly. Marinette breathed a heavy breath before looking into the mirror, stunned at her own reflection.

There, in the mirror, stood a masked girl. Her red and black polka dotted mask matched the colour of her shawl, also polka dotted. Her entire outfit, minus the shoes were a scarlet red with onyx black. Her gown was strapless, a heart shaped her breasts, a small, delicate pendant of a black cat circling a ladybug (no surprises who had given this to her) lay on her neck with a silver chain. The top half had an intricate design of beading down the left side, curls and swirls of silver made its way along the polka dotted scene. The middle of her gown, around her waist, had an elastic fitting which clung to her beautifully, a bow tied at the back, small but noticeable to the eye. The skirt flowed easily to the ground, a double layer of fabric to give movement and the desired twirl when she moved. She loved the dress, it was possibly her masterpiece. Alya’s dress was pretty spectacular too though.

Marinette smiled at her reflection, noting her blue eyes and the delicate black eye liner she’d put on, the mascara making her lashes stand out. She’d glossed her lips a brilliant red to match the dress. Her dark hair was loose, two braids running from her fringe to meet at the back, thin and small yet noticeable like the bow, and between the two plaits where they met, a single red rose sat in her hair. She’d wanted to get a real flower, but she knew they would wilt before the end of the night, so she’d decided on a fake red flower. Hopefully no one would notice.

Ladybug nodded to herself, grabbing her purse (filled with cookies of course, Tikki couldn’t last all night) and headed down the steps. She shivered into the cool air, but wrapped the warm shawl further across her body and allowed the dress to keep her warm. She didn’t have far to walk, the hall wasn’t far from her home.

Marinette checked her phone was in her purse as she walked towards the hall, spotting it in her sights already. She got a start as she checked her mobile, seeing numerous messages from Alya. They were all from a very distressed best friend about the lack of appearance from either superhero. Marinette couldn’t help but feel relieved that Chat Noir wasn’t there yet, because tardiness wasn’t a good look for someone of her status. She picked up the pace nevertheless, keeping herself warm. She frowned as she tripped, her new shoes different from what she was used to. The superhero brushed herself off, checking her dress before she made the last few metres to the door of the hall.

Ladybug stood up tall, looking around the hall for her partner. They’d made a silent agreement not to go inside without the other, one she was very much pleased to have made. She wasn’t a party person, nor did she like the fame. But this was for the people of Paris, and they needed this.

It wasn’t long before she heard the tell-tale sounds of the Chat’s feet across the roof. Marinette couldn’t help but feel annoyed, whilst she was stuck in this gown, a serious movement preventer, Chat Noir was able to scale the roofs of Paris without a care.

Ladybug waved to Chat Noir as he bowed graciously in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that _he’d kept the bell_. Everything else was an afterthought. But he looked stunning, a change from his usual leather clad self. The cat was wearing a black suit, very fancy and clearly upmarket, heck even the lime green tie he wore looked expensive. Chat Noir had kept the ears and tail, along with the mask, but somehow he’d managed to sweep his hair to look acceptable for a ball. Ladybug couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome her partner truly was, everything about him screamed beauty. How had she not seen this before?

“Good evening, my lady.” The chat greeted, placing a kiss on Ladybug’s unglove hand. The girl blushed and gently retracted her hand. “You look stunning, as always.”

She smiled, her blush still littering her face. “I could say the same for you, Chat Noir.”

“Apparently I wasn’t allowed to come only in my suit.” He rolled his eyes. Ladybug saw his green eyes watching her, studying her for any fault, then finally resting on her necklace. A smirk lit up his eyes. “Love the necklace, it’s _paw-sitively_ radiant.”

Ladybug smiled as she touched her necklace gently.

“Ready to face the music?” she asked, gesturing to the door.

Chat Noir grinned, “Ready _fur_ anything, so long as it’s with you.”

Ladybug couldn’t even yell at him for his cheesy words, she was too nervous. She really didn’t know why, she saved Paris almost daily and wasn’t afraid in the slightest. Suddenly going to a ball dressed as her alter ego was terrifying her. Come on, woman.

“Either way, I’m _feline_ good about this.” He sent her his classic Chat Noir smirk, and just like that, Ladybug was back. The confident girl who played around with Chat Noir and wasn’t afraid to leap off a building.

“Come on kitty, we should get this over with.”

Chat’s grin swelled tenfold and Ladybug prepared herself. “That’s not the _cat-_ itude you should have, not when you look so _purr-_ fect.” Ladybug flushed at the compliment, even if it had been a cheesy pickup line only Chat Noir could pull off.

“Ok, that first one was a dud.” The red and black wearing girl said, causing Chat to agree with her.

Chat nodded. “Yes, well. Not everyone is as _paw-_ some as you, my lady.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she led them towards the door. She breathed deeply, and entered the room before she had the chance to change her mind. She was immediately hit by the sounds of a jazz band playing in the grand hall, people cuing up to get into the room. A large man was accepting tickets from guests, other people wandering in with drinks and finger food.

Chat quickly pulled Ladybug to the side out of the way, looking into her blue eyes with his own sincere green ones. Marinette held her breath, knowing he was about to be strangely serious.

“You’ll be fine, my lady. Just take it in and enjoy it, this kind of thing doesn’t happen to everyone, and your amazing enough to handle it.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere Chat.” Ladybug deadpanned.

Chat chuckled. “I mean it, Ladybug. Just enjoy it, because it’s going to be fun. And you’ll have me beside you the entire time.”

“Why don’t I find this reassuring?” Ladybug teased, gaining some of her usual confidence.

Chat grinned, knowing it was working. “Come on, let’s do this.” He encouraged, grinning from ear to ear.

Ladybug stood tall and proud, walking beside her partner to the man at the door. He didn’t even ask for their tickets, recognising them immediately, opening the door for the two superheros. Ladybug walked in just behind the black cat, reappearing at his side a moment later.

Immediately, heads turned and noise faded away, as the mayor walked on stage and began to introduce the two superheros.

“Thanks to these two Paris is safe and we can sleep well at night, Chat Noir and Ladybug, we welcome you to our ball in your honour!” the Mayor boomed, loud enough without the microphone in his hand.

Chat noticeably twitched at the noise, Ladybug grinned as she pulled them towards the crowd and away from the door. Chat didn’t mind being dragged by Ladybug, and she thought better of it once the music started back up once more.

The jazz band was quite talented, and Ladybug couldn’t help but appreciate the music they chose to play. She knew any slow song would make her silly cat decide to dance with her, but in that moment, she didn’t think she’d mind.

The couple were swarmed by fans, all gushing at how they were together. Ladybug was separated from Chat Noir, flung into a group of girls. And she knew every single one of them. Ladybug found it hard not to grimace, knowing if she mentioned their names she could expose herself. Looking over at Chat quickly, she found he was surrounded by the male portion of her class, all gushing over the unlucky cat.

Alya had her phone out, texting someone. Marinette knew who it was exactly when she heard her phone buzz from inside her purse. She thanked her lucky stars she’d put in on silent, though the buzz might be a little loud. It kept buzzing as her best friend took numerous photos of the superhero to send to her.

Ladybug blushed and looked down at her silver sandals, still feeling the endless texts come through. If Tikki ever needed to take a break this evening, she was turning the vibrate thing off. It was too irritating.

She looked up, seeing Alya’s confused face, before she rushed forwards, asking a series of questions obviously for the Lady Blog. Ladybug answered them to the best of her ability, but she couldn’t say too much without giving it away. Eventually, the very question she knew was coming and yet wished wouldn’t, was asked.

“What’s your relationship with Chat Noir?” Alya demanded, holding her camera up.

Ladybug looked back to Chat quickly, but he was engrossed in conversation with Nino and several other males who didn’t go to her school.

“He’s my partner, I wouldn’t be where I am today without him.” Ladybug said, strictly business. There really wasn’t’ much to say about it either. As much as Chat has flirted with her, she wasn’t sure if she could ever have a relationship with the cat. Ok, no she knew she _could_ , but her love for Adrien was above her love for Chat.

Alya pressed forwards, her eyes watching her carefully. Ladybug stood tall, she was _the_ Ladybug after all, and she could handle her best friend looking carefully into her eyes. After a moment, the girl nodded and stood back. “Your dress is amazing, I half thought you’d show up in your costume.”

Ladybug breathed a heavy sigh of relief before grinning. “Of course not, I found an amazing designer who made this for me.”

The group of girls all looked on in jealousy at her beautiful gown, and Ladybug flushed. She admired Alya’s for a moment, then the others. They were all wearing beautiful gowns too, each one unique and special. Alya’s fit her better than she could have imagined, she looked stunning. Her red haired friend had a blue gown, floor length and one shoulder. On the shoulder sat a silver buckle which was eye catching and definitely a centre piece. The gown had a light fabric hitched to the right, before falling to the floor. It was very simple, the chest area outlining her natural curves, giving her shape whilst still allowing for movement, much to Alya’s surprise when she’d first tried it on.

“All of you look amazing too.” Ladybug said, smiling at the group. Alya grinned, immediately texting Marinette, the tell-tale buzz in her purse was a giveaway. Rose looked pleasantly shocked, as did her best friend Juelka who smiled despite her usual self. Alix even cleaned herself up for the occasion, which was a nice change.

Ladybug noted thankfully that Chloe wasn’t around, and neither was Sabrina. She knew, of course, that they were around somewhere. Neither would miss the chance to show off money.

The girls dispersed and Ladybug felt the familiar presence of her partner beside her. The two made their way to the dance floor, watching as all eyes were on them. Chat Noir winked at her, before dragging her completely onto the dance floor.

“Lets’ give them something to stare at.” He grinned, twirling her once before they swayed to the music.

Ladybug blushed, feeling every movement the silly cat was making. She was flush against him, head just above his chin looking over his shoulder. She thanked her ladybug luck she was able to dance, and with the Kwami magic she didn’t fall over in an ungraceful pile.

Chat Noir appeared surprised when she didn’t object to their dancing, so he made the most of it. Ladybug felt her dress flare out at the twirls they were doing, the cat grinning as he watched the gown sparkle in the ballroom lights.

Marinette felt her pocket buzz again, knowing Alya was taking photos again of the two of them. Ladybug didn’t have it in her to be annoyed, she was having a genuinely nice time with her partner. They were allowed moments like these, they worked together to save Paris.

The song ended only too soon, however her purse felt like it was burning a hole in her side. She blushed as Chat looked down at her. The black cat knew exactly how to get her heart beating, and she wasn’t sure she disliked it. She’d always told herself she loved Adrien, she was a fool to say she didn’t love her cat too.

“I didn’t know you could dance, my lady.” Chat Noir grinned, taunting her.

Ladybug smiled. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, kitty cat.”

“Someday that’ll change.” He promised.

She looked at him, not even fearing the day when she told him who she was. Somehow, she knew he would accept her. Even though she was so different without the mask, Chat seemed to genuinely like her. The only issue was that he and Adrien might compete in her own heart.

Another song started, this one an upbeat number almost not jazz but quite fun to dance to. Chat was effortless in his motions to start their dance once more, and Ladybug easily went along with his movements. She laughed as they twirled together, bodies moving to the music, his hand on her hip, her hand on his shoulder, their other hands clasped in front of them as they danced.

Ladybug couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. She hadn’t experienced fun quite like this in such a long time, and it was nice to be able to dance with Chat, the guy who cared for her for more than her strengths.

Chat Noir moved quickly on his feet, keeping up with the music. He wasn’t pulling Ladybug, rather encouraging her to move with him. She was fluent in her movements, something which shocked her still, and when the music ended, she had somehow ended bent over, Chat’s hand holding her back as his face nearly touched her own.

Ladybug breathed rapidly, looking into his alert green eyes. The cat winked before pulling her back to her feet, looking at the surprised and ecstatic faces of the onlookers. Alya especially had gleaming eyes, holding up her phone in pride. Marinette knew she’d be hearing about this on Monday.

“Shall we get a drink?” Chat Noir asked, gently pulling Ladybug off the dance floor.

Ladybug nodded happily. They’d only done two dances, but somehow, her throat was parched. Her heart was racing, and she knew it had nothing to do with the small amount of physical exorcise they’d just completed. She could scale all of Paris and not break a sweat, why was dancing with Chat Noir so hard for her? She didn’t answer the question.

They made their way to the drinks table, Ladybug silently noticing how everyone went back to their own things once the couple were off the dance floor. Ladybug grabbed a glass of punch, downing it in a second. Chat Noir also downed his punch, refilling it at the bowl.

Ladybug laughed, finding the scene hilarious, watching as Chat tried to fish out little fruit pieces from the bowl into his cup. “It’s like watching a cat batting in a fishbowl.” She announced at his confused glance.

Chat Noir stood up tall, realising he had been making a scene, a small blush covering his cheeks below his black mask. Ladybug just laughed harder at this, finding it incredibly amusing. “I just wanted some of the fruit pieces, my lady.”

“Your bad luck is worse than I thought.” Ladybug chuckled.

Chat Noir found the humour, too, and they were both laughing over the punch bowl. A moment later, Ladybug was also hopelessly fishing for pieces of fruit. Her issue was, however, she was laughing too hard whilst the cat was poking her to mess up.

“It’s not easy, is it?” he asked slyly.

Ladybug scoffed. “It would be a piece of cake if you weren’t poking me.”

Chat put a hand over his heart, pretending to be shocked. “Would I ever do anything to hinder you, princess?”

Ladybug put a finger under her chin in a thoughtful manner. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement however, and she couldn’t help but fall for Chat Noir even harder. Why did he have to make it so darn easy to love him?

“I don’t know, I could count a few times...”

“Meowch.” He smirked, knowing he’d won. He stood with his hands on his hips, proud and classic Chat Noir. She blushed and had to look away, causing the black cat to smirk even wider. She was just giving fuel to the already heated fire. It was looking like a destructive bush fire now.

They were rudely jolted back into reality by two girls walking over to them powerfully. Ladybug instantly recognised Chloe and Sabrina, both wearing high class gowns. Chloe wore a stark yellow puffy dress, whilst Sabrina wore a plain orange one, yet it still managed to look amazing on her.

“Ladybug, where on earth have you been?” Chloe demanded, looking straight at the hero without glancing at the cat beside her.

Ladybug looked briefly to Chat Noir, who seemed frustrated to have been interrupted. They both knew it was a very likely possibility, considering they were out in public. It was still a rude awakening to where they actually were.

“I’m sorry, I was dancing.” Ladybug answered. She didn’t know why she was apologising to her, but for now, she’d leave it at that. Maybe Chloe would move along. Then again maybe not.

Chloe pulled Ladybug In for a photo before she had any idea what was happening. She had to smile, she may not like Chloe but as Ladybug she had a duty to fulfil. Even if that duty meant hanging out with her enemy, that was necessary.

“Where did you get that dress?” Chloe demanded in her usual tone, not leaving room for argument.

Ladybug felt Chat’s curious eyes on her too, and she knew he’d been wondering the same thing. He was just much too polite to ever ask it, he knew it would go with the code of civilian lifestyle. “A friend made it for me.” Ladybug answered.

Chloe scrutinised the gown for a moment, trying to find something that would give away where she’d gotten it from. After a moment, she said, “There’s no tag...”

“I told you, my friend made it.” Ladybug repeated. She could feel Chat Noir perk in curiosity, wondering who would know Ladybug well enough to make her a gown. Ladybug couldn’t help the smug feeling rise in her chest, he’d never figure it out anyway.

Chloe continued to look at the dress, trying to point out the faults, but she found none. “Tell her she can make me a dress anytime.”

Ladybug shrugged. “You don’t even know who she is, ask her yourself.”

Chat’s eyes shone brightly, obviously trying to decode who the seamstress was. Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner. “Come on Chat, she won’t tell you anything.”

He blinked at her, before a smirk settled on his handsome face. “No, but you’ll find I can be very... _purrsuasive_.”

She slapped his shoulder lightly, looking back to Chloe but finding her gone. She couldn’t feel regret in her, because, truly, she was glad she was gone. Gone to pester some other unfortunate soul however, she just hoped they could get through this evening without an akuma attack.

Ladybug wandered around the ballroom idly, talking to strangers and laughing with Chat as people wandered over to take photos with them. They were having a pretty good time there together, and true to his word, they hadn’t left the others sight.

Close to the end of the evening, a slow song was put on with a dedication to, you guessed it, Ladybug and Chat Noir. A loud chorus of cheers rang through the hall as people called the couple to the dance floor. Correction, to the _centre_ of the dance floor, surrounded by every single guest.

Ladybug felt her phone buzz again, and she swallowed the nerves as she looked up to her charming prince. He looked down at her, smug and nervous at the same time. How did he even manage?

“Care to dance?” she noticed there was a perfectly good time to call her ‘my lady’ or use a pun, yet he didn’t. Curious things cats were.

Ladybug smiled, putting her hand gently into his outstretched one as they made their way to the centre of the room. Once again the music started up, the heroes staring at each other idly. Ladybug briefly felt concerned about everyone watching her, but Chat’s reassuring hand on hers helped calm her. She swallowed deeply before following the music, a gentle waltz.

Chat Noir was everything of a true gentlemen. He led her through the dance, never taking a wrong step and keeping at a respectable distance. She could feel the power it took for him to refrain. For him to not lean too far forwards or accidently kiss her. His hand stayed respectfully on her waist, never moving, his hand clasped gently over her other.

It was safe to say she felt a little dejected once the song was over. Chat Noir looked into her eyes with his sparkling green ones, telling her he felt the same way. Ladybug knew for everyone else to dance, those two needed to get off the dance floor. Ladybug pulled her cat off the dance after everyone had applauded, heading to the wall near the doors.

Chat grinned when he stopped beside her. “We have quite the fan base.” He noted.

Ladybug chuckled. “Perhaps we should give them what they really want.”

He looked down at her in surprise, as she was already reaching up to meet him. In a soft moment, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s lips met, a flame burning deep within her suddenly sparked to life, her head racing tenfold. She knew she’d never be able to undo this, how far she’d fallen into the pool, she couldn’t swim, her head was clouded and she found it hard to believe she hadn’t seen it before. Yes, Chat Noir was no Adrien, but somehow, the cat had woven his way into her heart in a way Adrien had never done. As they kissed, a passionate and caring end to their evening, Ladybug knew even if he discovered who she was beneath the mask, he’d still stay with her. She’d still have him by her side, and that thought fuelled her to wrap her arms around his neck.

Chat was nothing if not surprised by the move, pleased, but surprised. He took a moment before he responded, kissing her back with all his heart. He placed his hands gently onto her waist and pushed her back onto the wall.

When they finally pulled back, breathing heavily and strained, desperate to keep closer, Ladybug felt her phone going wild. She heard Chat laugh, also having felt the vibration with how close he was to her leg. They looked around, noting the crowd they’d gathered, all standing in shock. A moment later, cheers were erupting from the girls, whilst the guys were high fiving. Chat winked at Ladybug, who blushed furiously.

“Your friends are trying to get hold of you.” Chat noted, referring to her phone. His eyes shone brightly, still thinking about their kiss. Chat was clearly ecstatic, she’d finally kissed him, his love for her may not be completely one sided anymore. He just hoped she would love the other side of the mask, plain old boring Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug grinned. “She’s a big Ladynoir shipper, apparently. We just made her day.”

Chat laughed. “The ladyblog might be buzzing later.”

“Of course, the creator is standing right there.” Ladybug gestured to where her best friend stood, snapping picture after video after picture of the two heroes. Chat turned away hurriedly, trying not to look too obvious.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to. Ladybug’s earrings beeped loudly, over the music yet not loud enough for the onlookers to hear. Ladybug gave a dejected sigh, she had wished to spend a little more time with her cat. Not that she’d ever admit that to him of course.

“Apparently dancing really takes it out of us.” Chat noted, as his own ring beeped in warning. She smiled, checking her purse for the cookies. They were still there, slightly damaged from dancing and the phones vibration but they were still there.

Ladybug and Chat walked quietly out of the large doors. Their followers all bid them farewells, the Mayor even wishing them a pleasant evening. Once they were in the clear to leave, they rushed outside the great hall.

The partners looked at each other once they were back in the cold, and Ladybug hurried to put her shawl back on. She’d managed to tuck it into her purse before they went in, but now she needed it back on again.

“Cold?” Chat asked gently, standing where the wind was to create a shield.

Ladybug sighed. “I’ll warm up once I get home and get changed.” She assured him.

Chat smiled gently. “Until next time, my fair lady.” He kissed her hand gently, before taking off into the night.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of deep happiness as she recalled her wonderful evening. She silently whispered, “Not soon enough,” and allowed a moment to breath. She then started her short walk back to her home, her heels only now starting to ache. She realised she didn’t have much time left, so instead of doing the smart thing and changing back to Marinette in a small secluded corner, she rolled up her dress and ran. She pulled out her yoyo from her purse and leapt the distance back to her house.

Once she had returned, she took off the dress in a hurry before releasing her transformation and catching an exhausted Tikki. The small Kwami accepted the cookies happily, sitting on Marinette’s bed as she consumed them. Marinette herself smiled and readied herself for a good slumber. She couldn’t help the giddy smile which lit up her face, she was pleased and ecstatic on the night she’d had with her cat. Yes, she was admitting it now. He was _hers_. Not because she was the only one who really got to know him, but because, in some way or another, they were each other’s. And Marinette wanted him to know who she was. Somehow, she would find a way to tell him. She knew he would accept her, accept the klutz behind the mask, her natural civilian self who was nothing like his lady, yet everything like her.

Marinette got under the covers quickly and breathed deeply, ignoring the butterflies in her chest when she thought about what Chat might be doing. He could be thinking about her right then, and the thought alone sent shivers down her spine.

“You might want to check your phone.” Tikki’s voice rang up, exhausted but still Tikki. Marinette scrambled for her phone. She unlocked it and almost let out a scream.

“ _286_ _unread messages_?!” she asked loudly to no one in particular. She read each one individually, taking a painstaking amount of time. She felt Tikki’s presence beside her, also reading the texts. Marinette couldn’t help but save the photos of their kiss, the lights on them making it perfect. Yes, dangerous and an invasion of privacy, but Marinette was still over the moon.

“She really wanted you to feel like you were there.” Tikki noted.

Marinette swallowed nervously at the last message, glancing up at Tikki.

‘ _Girl if you don’t answer your phone in the next five minutes I’m calling your parents_ ’.

She hurried to press the call button on her phone, hearing Alya’s voice on the first dial. She let out a relieved breath. If she’d called her parents, Alya might have figured out Marinette was lying.

“Where have you been?” Alya screamed down the phone. From the sounds of it, Alya was still at the ball. 

Marinette held the phone at arm’s length, her best friends shrieking hurting her ears. “I’m sorry, I was really busy.”

“You didn’t even check your phone! You could have _told_ me you were going to be busy, I spent age’s texting you when I could have been updating the blog!” Alya scolded.

Marinette winced, looking down at Tikki briefly, who was giving her an encouraging look. “Sorry, Alya. Now, did anything interesting happen?”

And just like that, Marinette was forgiven. Alya went into extreme detail on the whole night, from when the heroes entered the room to the kiss. Alya spluttered at the mention of the kiss, apparently it was unexpected yet not. Marinette felt herself blush, once again the memory of the kiss coming into focus.

“Everyone is going wild down here, the couple just had to leave after that...” Alya muttered, clearly wishing she’d got to interview Ladybug and Chat about their relationship. Marinette was pleased they had left, the alternative wasn’t pleasant.

Marinette and Alya continued their excited conversation, Marinette getting pretty hyped when she heard what else her best friend had been doing (AKA dancing with a certain boy) and she had teased her relentlessly.

“Sorry, gotta go, I’m getting a lift.” Alya said, quickly hanging up.

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked to Tikki, who was giving her a confused look. “I have a feeling on Monday there will be a new couple at school.” She grinned.

Tikki floated up and rested upon her shoulder happily. “Alya deserves someone to make her happy, she spends so much time on the blog.”

Marinette agreed. “And she has liked Nino for a long while.”

The sounds of girly chuckles floated through the air, and after a while they died down as they both fell into a deep slumber, Marinette under her covers with Tikki resting just beside her pillow under her own section of blanket.

* * *

 

  
Adrien’s mind was still whirling on Sunday, two days since he’d last seen Ladybug. Thankfully there hadn’t been any attacks, yet unfortunately they’d cancelled their patrol due to a serious lack of sleep and homework which needed to be done.

The blonde had just finished his photoshoot (the producer had loved the doe look in his eyes and egged him on for it) and was ready for a break. He knew the next day at school would be tough, everyone talking about the new couple in Paris. Adrien had already copped it from Nino, who had become excited thanks to his girlfriend. Thankfully, Nino hadn’t asked about his lie yet, Adrien couldn’t have been happier. Well, if he received another kiss from Ladybug he might.

Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about Ladybug, everything about her was calling to him. The way her eyes glinted in the ball, how she felt dancing beside him, the silky feel of her gorgeous red and black gown. She’d looked stunning, and he had expected nothing less. He wished he could tell her who he was, wished he could believe she’d accept his other side, the plain, boring side to Chat Noir. Ladybug might be the one who insisted on the secrets, Chat was the one who was incredibly glad. Maybe, on some small chance, he revealed himself and she accepted both halves, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

All his life, Adrien had never been accepted, never had the warmth of friends. Being home schooled and having a father who didn’t know he existed, never getting the chance to make friends. Now he’d been able to attend a public school and make three great friends. Nino had been his best friend from the start, somehow they had just clicked. He introduced Adrien to his older friends, Marinette and Alya, the former being skittish and shy around him. According to Nino, this was unusual behaviour even for Marinette, which proved he could never have any sort of love.

Adrien thought Ladybug would be different. But once she saw who was beneath, would she care for him? Would she be able to love the man who’d never had love, only physical objects? He knew he shouldn’t be worried, Ladybug was amazing without a doubt. She would accept him for who he was, she was far too kind hearted.

Plagg, having finished his wheel of camembert floated up to meet Adrien’s eyes. He looked like he was about to ask for more cheese, before he thought better of it. “If you’re thinking about Ladybug’s real identity you should just ask her.”

Adrien looked at him in surprise, his green eyes widening. “I wasn’t, I was thinking about if she found out who I am, would she still accept me?” he knew Plagg wouldn’t understand, the Kwami had made it pretty clear cheese was better than girls, so he wasn’t sure why he was telling him this. But Adrien figured it was better to let it out then hold it in.

“Of course she will, she’s probably more worried than you.” Plagg noted, floating through Adrien’s room in search of more cheese.

Adrien glanced at him. “Why would she be worried?” he asked. The thought had crossed his mind. What if they were both worried about the inadequacy of their civilian selves? The thought seemed rather absurd, considering who Ladybug was. She could never be anything other than extraordinary. What if they actually knew each other behind the mask? What if they were friends? He only had three, he could cross Alya straight off the list, Nino too (duh) and that brought down to Marinette. Could she be Ladybug? If she was, he didn’t know if that was a good thing. Marinette was always avoiding conversation, he didn’t know if she liked him... tolerated him or straight up disliked him. What would it mean for him if she was his lady?

He shook his head rapidly, Marinette, however sweet and amazing she was, she wasn’t important in this conversation. He was more concerned about why Ladybug would be worried about her civilian self, and Chat finding out who that was. If she was Marinette, Adrien wouldn’t have been worried. Marinette could certainly handle herself.

“Think about it, Adrien. The mask gives you an entirely different personality. Maybe Ladybug is nothing like how she is under the mask.” Plagg said.

Adrien looked on in complete surprise. How had the Kwami managed to say something _nice_? Something _logical?_ Something that _wasn’t about cheese_? But his words did confirm his suspicions. Whilst Adrien found the mask gave him freedom, an ability to be someone other than Adrien Agreste, Ladybug might find the mask a completely different duty. An obligation, per say to their city.

The two stayed cooped in Adrien’s room, neither saying anything. Plagg fell into a cheese coma in one of Adrien’s shoes, whilst Adrien checked up on the Ladyblog. He wasn’t surprised to see pictures of his kiss with Ladybug still being swarmed with likes, comments and shares. He smiled at the image, admiring Ladybug’s face, the way she wanted to kiss, how she folded herself into him. He could still feel the way her hands felt around her neck, his hands on her hips, and her lips on his. Man, her _lips_. He thought it should be illegal for someone to be as amazing as her. For someone as amazing as her to kiss _him_.

Adrien saved the image with a satisfied smile. It hadn’t even been his idea. He sure wasn’t unhappy, shocked and pleasantly surprised however. He didn’t think she had it in her to be as bold as to kiss him in _public_ , surrounded by people, and especially not around Alya, who could alert everyone in _France_ of their relationship.

His day was completed with a message from his best friend, who sent him a photo of himself and Alya, both sitting together over the Seine. Adrien smiled and congratulated his best friend, who sent him a detailed profile of what they’d done together. According to him, they hadn’t talked about Ladybug or Chat Noir the entire date, and Adrien was pleased Nino was able to have a normal date.

Adrien smiled gently, collapsing on his bed in a warm heap. He curled into a tight ball with the covers wrapped around him as he drifted into a comfortable sleep, one filled with ladybugs and black cats.

* * *

 

  
Marinette should have known school was going to be exciting. She had hoped the craze for Ladybug and Chat Noir had gone down over the weekend, deep down she’d known three days weren’t enough. She found her way to her seat tiredly, noting how Alya and Nino were talking with their heads close together. Marinette greeted Adrien happily, sitting and feeling two pairs of eyes on her.

“What’s the matter?” Marinette asked, looking at Alya and Nino.

Alya shrugged. “We were both just wondering your current position on Ladynoir.”

Marinette stared at her friend blankly. Yes, she’d known this was coming. Her best friend was their biggest fan after all.

“I think they need a new name.” Marinette pointed out.

Alya grinned. “I like it. And I didn’t even come up with it, someone posted it in the comments and it’s stuck.” She explained.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I think if they’re happy, then that’s good enough.”

At this, Adrien’s head turned and he started to pay attention to their conversation. Marinette felt a faint blush cover her cheeks. Somehow, her love for Chat Noir had dulled the effects of her crush on Adrien. She didn’t know if she was happy about that, she should be more loyal.

“Girl, you didn’t see the way he kissed her.” Alya said suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

Marinette pretended to cringe, all with a blazing smile on her face. “I always thought it would be Ladybug to initiate something like that...”

“I thought that too!” Alya squealed happily, giving her friend a pleased grin. “Of course, no one was close enough to hear what she said to him before the kiss, but I swear she looked right at me!”

Marinette couldn’t help the joy which spread through her. Yes, they were talking about herself without knowing it, but Alya was so happy and her happiness was infectious. Adrien looked pretty happy too, his green eyes sparkling at the conversation.

Alya settled down a moment later, leaning in to Marinette and whispering in her ear. “I know what you did.”

Marinette spluttered, leaning as far from Alya as she could, trying to catch what she was trying to say. Did she know? Did she know Marinette had lied? “What?” she gasped.

Alya nodded, as though her reaction had proved it. “You made Ladybug’s dress.” She grinned.

Marinette tried not to look too relieved. She spotted a prize look on Adrien’s face, she knew he was a Ladybug fan. “Um, yeah, how did you know?”

Alya cheered for her detective skills. “Come on, I’d recognise your work anywhere. Besides, I asked her about it.”

Marinette knew this was a lie. Yes, she’d asked her but Ladybug hadn’t answered. “Did she look alright in it? She didn’t send me pictures.”

“I sent you heaps!” Alya exclaimed in indignation.

Marinette grinned playfully. “Photos don’t do it justice.”

“Well, she looked stunning.”

Adrien and Nino both agreed, Adrien’s green eyes watching him suspiciously. Marinette blushed under the intensity and looked down at the table.

They were rudely interrupted by Chloe and Sabrina, coming to sit down at their respective tables. Chloe looked smugly at Alya. “Did you enjoy the dance, Marinette?”

Marinette gave her small glare. “You know I wasn’t able to attend.”

“Shame that, you missed out on seeing me with Ladybug.” 

Alya was the one who objected this time. “I didn’t see you with Ladybug, and I paid close attention the entire night.”

Chloe smirked. “Stalker much?”

Marinette wasn’t sure what was going on, but for some reason, a terrible, _pawful_ string of puns left her lips before she could stop them. “You have _cat_ to be _kitten_ me!” it was quiet rage, yet Adrien heard her loud and clear. She flushed, mostly from the embarrassment. Of course he would rub off on her, his stupid cat puns. She found herself glaring at the table.

“Wow, Marinette. You sound like a Chat fan.” Nino teased, whilst Adrien sat there with his eyes gleaming.

Marinette blushed. “Yes, well. Not a fan of his puns.”

Alya studied her for a moment. “I didn’t take you for a Chat Noir supporter.” She said, her eyes narrowing on Marinette as she squirmed.

“Come on, who wouldn’t? Him and Ladybug as you’ve said before are partners and therefore equal. Why shouldn’t he have some supporters?” Marinette struggled, trying to weasel her way out of this situation.

Adrien had a look of glowing understanding in his eyes and Marinette feared the worse. Just as things were starting to get interesting, their teacher strolled in and began the lesson immediately.

Marinette was grateful when the break finally came, and Adrien called for her to end. She blushed, but it was nothing compared to previous blushes. She and Adrien stood in the classroom, near their seats as everyone else left. Alya sent her a wink, Nino a thumbs up to Adrien before they were out the door for their break.

There was something familiar written on his features, something she could only pinpoint from someone else. The way his eyes held determination, a fierce loyalty akin only to Chat Noir.

“You made Ladybug’s dress.” He said, straight to the point.

Marinette looked up at him, staring into his gleaming, familiar green eyes. Something in her told her they were familiar, yet like always, she ignored it. It wasn’t possible Adrien was Chat, as much as her gut told her it was right...

“Yes?” she answered with a questioning tone. She was unsure of where this was headed.

Adrien’s face lit up, his lips stretching into a very familiar grin. Marinette took a step back, seeing only Chat Noir in front of her. “You must know who she is then.” He prodded. And she knew, she just _knew_.

Marinette felt like sighing, out of concern. He hadn’t figured it out. She knew who he was, he just didn’t see her. Was she really that different without the mask? Even someone such as Chat Noir who spent so much time with her wasn’t able to see her. She could feel splinters piercing her heart, slowly bit by bit. Yes, Adrien and Chat Noir, her crush and love were the same boy, how joyous she should feel. But he’d never seen her as Marinette, why should he continue to have feelings for her now? A small feeling of bitterness rose in her throat, yet she pushed it down. No, she was going to sort this out herself.

“Chat...” she muttered, looking up at him, her eyes portraying the wounds inside.

Adrien’s face melted, pure horror in his eyes before bewilderment and understanding. Marinette knew how he was feeling, she saw it in his eyes. The doubt, the concern, the joy. He was worried she wouldn’t accept him too. They were in the same boat, clearly. Marinette smiled softly.

“Ladybug?” he asked cautiously.

She nodded, a small smile. “Your terrible puns are washing off on me.” She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Adrien couldn’t help the grin which spread across his face. They were in no way done with their conversation and fears, but her mention of his puns just couldn’t go unfinished. “Are they starting to bug you?”

Marinette stepped back, a wide smile on her face reaching her eyes. How had she never spotted it before? Of _course_ he was Adrien, they were just so similar. They were both special, Adrien a kind hearted, soft soul and Chat, who didn’t think twice about saving his lady. They were just so perfect, and her chest felt like it would explode from love for Adrien.

“Start saying bug puns and there’s going to be trouble.” Marinette warned in a joking manner, holding her finger threatening at the boy.

Adrien smirked. “I find my puns quite _clawsome_ , you must just be _feline_ conflicted.”

Marinette face palmed. “Never mind, what I ever see in you?” she laughed, turning her head away.

Immediately the conversation turned down, a serious air surrounding them. Adrien had a winded expression on his face, his eyes showing the betrayed and upset feelings he held within.

Marinette knew the only way to rectify this situation was to confess. Confess to everything, her feelings and what he meant to her. All of him, not just Adrien or Chat Noir. She breathed deeply to prepare herself.

“Adrien, when you first came to the school, I thought you were a pretty face. Admittedly the reason I first started to get a crush on you. But then, I got to know you, yes I am aware it may have seemed strange with my stuttering, but I couldn’t talk to you without worrying. And then Chat was always flirting with Ladybug and I was so conflicted, I liked Adrien, I shouldn’t be able to like two boys. And then I just fell, Adrien. I fell so far I couldn’t see a way out, I knew eventually I was going to meet the man behind Chat’s mask, and I couldn’t be happier when I figured out it was _you_ , Adrien. I was worried too, you know. I’m nothing like Ladybug, plain boring Marinette who trips over her own feet, can’t seem to say two words to you. Out of everyone in Paris, I’m ecstatic that you are Chat Noir. And really, I should have guessed before, your puns aren’t subtle, Nino has told you off for them before.” She said in a rush, trying to get the words off her chest. She walked forwards, lifting his chin so his green eyes met her blue ones. There was a small smile in his eyes, processing what she’d just said. Marinette smiled gently. “Chat, Adrien, I couldn’t be happier to have met you.” She said honestly, everything in her chest ready to burst.

He looked at her, love pouring from his soul. How had the unlucky cat managed to earn a girl like her? “You’re not upset that he’s a mask? I’m nothing like Chat Noir.” He whispered.

Marinette shook her head firmly. “You’re everything like him. The kind, powerful boy who protects Ladybug at whatever cost, the smart, careful boy who cares for his best friend and classmates. It’s amazing, you’re amazing. Don’t doubt yourself, Chat Noir, because otherwise I know a certain Ladybug who would love to put you in your place.”

“How are you so cool with this?” Adrien asked, looking at her.

She blushed, looking away as she became slightly tongue tied. It was bound to happen, she’d never spoken so much to Adrien. On the other hand, she had many conversations with Chat Noir, and they were the same person. How could she have not noticed it before hand? She berated herself, she’d been one foolish little bug.

“Well, it’s not every day I find out I don’t have to choose between my crush... and the one I love.” She whispered the last part, looking up into his eyes.

Adrien’s face broke into the widest, most Chat Noir like grin imaginable. “Marinette, you’re amazing! I honestly don’t know how I never saw this before, but you were always the kind one, the one to stand up for anyone when they needed you. I should have known you were Ladybug, both confident and amazing, and a talented woman.”

Marinette blushed furiously. Adrien, her maddening crush said she was _amazing_ , to her _face_ , even though he knew she was Ladybug! She couldn’t help the wide smile spreading across her lips, her happiness bubbling over.

“You fell for me?” the stupid Chat was back and Marinette pressed her hand against her face.

“It’s hard not to when he’s flirting continuously and puts his life on the line. But don’t get too cocky, I liked Adrien way before I fell for Chat.” She knew she’d made a mistake as his smirk grew _wider_ (how was that possible, surely his face would burst) and he stood up proud and tall. Marinette knew he’d have doubts in the future, so would she, but right now, right now they were two teenagers who were falling from great heights for each other.

“I suppose I’d rather have you like my civilian self-first. However, if you had met me, would things have been different?” Adrien asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, walking closer to Adrien and pressing her hand gently to his chest. “I know, right now in my heart, I love both of you, all of you, and I will do my best to make you feel the same way.”

Adrien looked into her blue eyes with the sincerest look she’d ever seen on any person, filled with love and truth. “My lady, you shouldn’t try so hard.”

Marinette felt her heart swell, somehow she didn’t know how she could still stand up. Every cell in her body was screaming to be closer to Adrien, and she wasn’t she could stop herself. Adrien noticed this, and without further thought, his lips were on hers.

The girl’s eyes fluttered closed, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. Once more, Adrien held onto her waist gently. She felt the warmth of his body, how he fit so perfectly. Most importantly, she felt his lips. _God_ his lips. They were warm, smooth, _safe_. He was safe. He was there, he was kissing her, and she loved him. Loved him completely, every fibre of her being alive and buzzing with love for her cat.

Adrien pulled them closer still, taking a break for a second to gasp for air. Clearly it was a mistake as Marinette hurried to pull their mouths back, sealing them on hers. He grinned into the kiss, Marinette blushing even with her eyes closed. She felt her pulse burn in her chest, her heart beating like a hummingbird.

They pulled apart slowly, blinking as they stared into the others eyes. Marinette was pleased, over the moon to find the love and adoration in Adrien’s eyes, and she knew her own held pure, blind love for her dorky cat.

A cough behind the two startled them out of their zone. Marinette blushed furiously and looked down, as Adrien winked at her before turning to Alya and Nino. Alya, who was giving Marinette an extremely proud thumbs up, and Nino, who was smirking at Adrien like a fool.

“Want to tell us what’s going on?” Alya asked, her eyes sparkling.

Marinette looked away, not wanting to answer her best friend but knowing there was no getting out of it. “We’ll meet you in the courtyard?” she asked, hoping to delay the topic.

Alya smirked and stepped back. “Very well. I’m expecting a full detailed explanation.”

“So are we.” Adrien interjected, giving Alya an equally powerful smirk, rivalled only by Chat Noir.

Alya blushed and Nino grinned as they departed the class room.

Marinette grinned as she turned back to Adrien. “She’s the best wingman, you just never knew it.”

“She’s going to want to know everything.” Adrien pointed out, knowing full well the reporter had a way of finding out information.

Marinette touched her nose with an inclination of her head, a knowing look in her eyes. “I believe she’ll be pretty caught up with the blog and future Ladynoir posts to be concerned with two civilians.”

“Ah my lady, it’s a good name for us.”

She scoffed. “Sure, better than _Adrienette_.”

He looked down at her with confusion. She grinned. “Don’t ask.”

“Not asking.” He held his hands up.

She laughed. “Come on, we’d better go before she comes looking for us.”

Adrien held her in place gently. “Marinette, I just wanted to say, whatever happens, I hope it happens with you... I...” she held a finger gently to his lips.

“I know, kitty cat. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who actually managed to survive my horrible writing, I thank you. I am an Australian and the spelling may be different to however you're used to so I apologize.  
> Thank you to whoever has stuck with me to the ending, I kind of felt it was too quick paced... but then again it is Ladynoir and they are head over heels for each other anyway.  
> Besides that, as I said before, if I've made an error, please tell me so I can fix it. I know how hard it is to read a poorly written story and I really don't want to be 'that guy', hence why I haven't posted any of my other stories.


End file.
